


It's All White (PlantsAndSwords version)

by PlantsAndSwords



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Near Death Experiences, Roguefort saving the day, Snow, my version
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28884705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlantsAndSwords/pseuds/PlantsAndSwords
Summary: "Walnut and her Sibling almost die in the snow but get saved"This is MY version of the It's All White by Fernshaw! ( https://archiveofourown.org/users/FernShaw/pseuds/FernShaw )I wanted to write a more elaborated/detailed version of this as I really loved the premise. I also havent written in forever lol
Relationships: Roguefort Cookie & Walnut Cookie (Cookie Run), Walnut Cookie & Chestnut Cookie (Cookie Run)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 38





	It's All White (PlantsAndSwords version)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FernShaw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FernShaw/gifts).
  * Inspired by [It's all white](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28881204) by [FernShaw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FernShaw/pseuds/FernShaw). 



Being homeless, it was a lifestyle that no longer phased the siblings.

They had been used to it for a long time now. Not going home at night to a family, enjoying home cooked meals, going to sleep in warm and cozy bedrooms. Though it was always a dream, a fantasy even, the two knew that it wasn’t as possible as they wished.

Walnut was a detective- well, “junior detective” according to her higher-ups, and Chestnut had his own paper delivering services. It was enough for the two to get by, hopping around from motel to motel, somewhere where they could have a roof over their head and be able to eat some relatively cheap fast food around the place. Though some nights were harder than others, with the siblings not being able to afford enough food or having trouble falling asleep due to poor air conditioning or heating systems, it was truly better than nothing. A strange lifestyle that made the days feel dragged out or too quick for their own good, a strange lifestyle that made them forget about something important.

A big fat “CLOSED” sign up on top of every motel around them, including the one they had been staying at most recently.

“Huh?! W-what do you mean the motel is closing for the night?! Your sign says ‘24/7 service’!” The older sibling chirped, her voice filled with despair despite her face keeping a more serious expression.

“It’s Christmas, kiddos. I’ve got family to be with, and so do most other people. If anyone’s open for the night, it’s going to be the biggest hotel branches,” The motel owner finished locking up every room, putting the ring of keys back into their pocket. “You’re gonna have to head to one of those.”

Those hotels were CRAZY expensive, even for the average cookie, and Walnut was aware of this. Her and Chestnut probably wouldn’t even make it to the door before being kicked out due to low funding.

“But- w-we don’t have that kind of money!” 

“There’s not much I can do about that, kid.”

\---

With the two now shelterless for the time being, they were left alone, trying to figure out how to adapt to being outside again. This certainly wasn’t their first time not having the luxury of a shelter, but with the snow already falling quite heavily onto the snow, it only took a few minutes for the two to be trembling. 

It was a bit later in the afternoon, and with most shops closing as well for people to attend their own festivities for the special holiday- if not already closed beforehand- any effort to retreat into a cafe or gift shop for some quick warmth was fruitless. While Walnut was concerned for herself, she also found that she was growing increasingly more concerned for her brother.

Walnut was fortunate to be wearing the outfit she was now, a uniform provided from the office she worked at, with comfortable plaid pants and a puffy cotton shirt, the cold was treacherous yet she could still feel a little bit of warmth. Chestnut, on the other hand, wore clothes that were much more worn down, a pair of short overalls covered by a very scratchy wool jacket the two had found while digging through a clothes donation bin, as well as an old scarf that had belonged to walnut. 

The two walked and walked, searching for anywhere even just slightly affordable enough to go, the two could sacrifice a night without dinner if it meant getting out of the weather. Yet as the two realized they had nowhere to go, the exhaustion began to set in, with Walnut falling to the ground, snow cushioning her fall, yet soaking her clothes and truly bringing the sting of the freezing cold. Chestnut tried his best to help her up, voice scratchy as he tried to encourage her, yet it didn’t take long for him to face the same fate, falling next to his sister in the snow. The two couldn’t walk anymore, hell they could barely move, Walnut at least grabbing Chestnut and huddling around him to keep the younger one warmer as much as she could. 

“Don’t fall asleep.”  
It was the only thought that plagued her mind right now. Despite the exhaustion and cold creeping through her body, she knew that if she were to give into it, she might not wake up again, and she didn’t want to leave Chestnut on his own. 

And yet, she soon realized that her vision was getting blurry, the cold air blowing into her eyes made them sting horribly, the only warmth she felt now was one hot teardrop going down her cheek, a feeling of water touching a burning pan, she felt like smoke was rising from her face as everything around her began to go white. There was no more helping it, she couldn’t escape it, none of her limbs would respond. Slowly, she began to feel nothing.

Nothing, what a strange feeling, the feeling of being lifted into the clouds by small angels, or being put into some strange type of endless tunnel; that’s what the movies all made it feel like. But yet, that’s what it didn’t feel like, how do you describe what Nothing feels like? She wasn’t sure.

She wasn’t cold anymore though, that’s good at least.

\---

“Merry Christmas to me~”

A small whisper among the snow covered rooftops.

There’s something about it, under the buildings they jumped from, they could hear the muffled sound of holiday music, people laughing and telling stories. To hear it clash with the sound of police sirens and helicopters, well- 

It certainly created a wonderful melody, did it not?  
Their movements were swift, yet gracious. The notorious Phantom Bleu had done it again, and on Christmas Night, no less! In their hand they carried quite a large artifact, an extremely valuable one at that. Gold Cookie wouldn’t mind this one being taken from their personal collection, if they even noticed.

Though, through the rush of it all, Phantom Bleu couldn’t help but feel uneasy, something was wrong, in their head. It certainly wasn’t a matter of the morals, they could swear that on their lost family heirloom. No- it was something else.

Roguefort paused on a higher building, hidden within the shadows, looking down on the city. The police officers scrambled around in confusion, trying to figure out where the thief had gotten away to, some of them talking to another cookie, one with an outfit similar to that little detective that always chased them.

“Where is Walnut Cookie?! This is her job to handle these cases!”

“Our agency has tried by all means to contact the child, yet nothing came through, we assume because it’s Christmas that..”

So that was it. That was what felt off. As of lately, Roguefort had felt that most of the rush had come from well, being confronted. The passion in that child’s eyes, it was wonderful to see. In a world where many people have grown so tasteless and seek the reward, Roguefort had always seen that Walnut truly loved what she did, she wanted to help people for the purpose of helping people. And for Walnut to not be here..

With another leap and a spin, Roguefort disappeared, leaving only the mold dust behind, a successful escape but yet.. At what cost?

\---

Now far away from the scene, Roguefort was able to switch back into their civilian form, or disguise if one would rather call it that. Compared to the rough storm earlier, the snow now came down gently, causing quite a beautiful illuminance throughout street signs and holiday lights. It was a peaceful setting that allowed Roguefort to cool down after the heist and enjoy a relaxing stroll back to their home. Despite this, they still couldn’t get the situation out of their head. 

Though Walnut was their rival, they knew this was a situation more than unlikely. For the young detective to not show up, especially to a scene like the one tonight! Everything went just as smoothly as it did in the days before Walnut entered the scene. While some would certainly relish in that so-called victory, Roguefort felt concern, it never left their head. “Something isn’t right. Something isn’t right. Something isn’t-”

Snapping out of their thoughts, Roguefort heard quite a loud meow.

Turning to their side, where Lord Crumbles III had been walking beside them, the cat was now sniffing what looked to be some sort of snow pile before yelling back at them again. Was it some sort of melted snowman? Was there something in the snow? 

After a moment of hesitation, Roguefort came over to the pile, realizing quite quickly that the snow seemed to be a thin layer, a fresh one. Putting a glove on their hand, they carefully swept away the fresh powder.

That night, the snow on the ground was white, the street lights were white,

And Roguefort’s face was just as white as it all.

Fuck.

\---

She didn’t expect to wake up.

More especially, she didn’t expect to feel again. At first, it was a heavy dizziness, her ears ringing as light entered through her eyes. Her limbs were still freezing but yet, she also felt warmth, a heavy warmth- like, right on her chest especially.

Trying to make out what was going on, her still blurred vision only allowed her to make out some sort of puffball- a cat? Before she could think more of it a strong yet sweet aroma slapped her in the face, finally giving her the strength to get up just a bit, the cat on her chest licking her nose in curiosity before laying back down on her. Slowly and carefully, she put her arms around the feline, almost like a hug, craving more of its warmth. 

Where was she? Was she in heaven? Does heaven just give you a free cat? Though she figured this wasn’t heaven, it certainly felt like it. The bed she realized she was lying on was probably the most comfortable thing she’s ever had the pleasure of feeling, and the sheets on top of her only made her want to stay there forever, she could live right here for the rest of her life. As she began to zone out in the warmth, a sudden shout snapped her out just as quick.

“Oh, thank the tree! You’re awake!”

Before she could even look over a cookie had rushed into the room she had awoken in, almost choking out a sob as they came over to her bedside. As they wiped the tears that had admittedly fallen from their face with one hand, they pet the cat on Walnut’s chest with the other, the cat happily accepting this as they nuzzled into their owner’s hand.

“Oh tree.. I thought I lost you… You were barely breathing when I found you..! Is everything alright? Do you feel pain anywhere? OhGodYourHandsShowMeYourHands” The cookie began to ramble in worry as they quickly grabbed Walnut’s hands to inspect them. While they certainly had a light tint of blue on them, they were beginning to quickly return to their natural color, the cookie sighing in relief over this.

“Only a little frostbite… Good, good,” They looked to the cat with an approving nod. “Thank you, Crumbles, you did a good job at keeping her warm.” The cat purred as Walnut turned to the cookie beside them,

“W-wait.. Where are we..?” 

Coming to their senses, Roguefort tried not to look too enthusiastic or welcoming, this was a very stressful situation for the child to be in, after all.

“This is my home. I had found you and your younger sibling in the middle of the road, covered by the snow. I wouldn’t have brought you here but this was an emergency, and I doubt the hospital would have been too welcoming to this situation on a night like this. At first I had almost decided to scold you two, going out in such awful weather like that but then I realized… Roguefort broke the eye contact between the two, looking away as they continued, “You… didn’t really have much of a choice, did you? After that I realized that your safety is most important, not the circumstances that led you to being out there.”

Walnut simply nodded, looking at Crumbles, the bedsheet, the walls, before looking back at them.

“Why.. Why are you doing this..?” It was a question that took Roguefort aback. Was this something that the child isn’t used to? The bare minimum of compassion?

“Child, you don’t have to ask me why I did that. You and your sibling were practically on the brink of death. You’re still young, neither of you deserve to be in a situation like that, nor any situation that involves you worrying where you’re going to be safe for the night. If no one else wants to help you, then I want to be the one to do so.” Roguefort stood up from the chair beside the bed.

“Please, stay here as long as you want to. I have everything the two of you need, and your sibling is asleep in the next room; they had woken up before you yet fell back asleep quite quickly, which is understandable because-”

Before they could finish their sentence, they felt the child stretch out as much as they could and hug them to their best ability, tears falling down their face. It was a moment that broke Roguefort’s heart in two more than it already was. They came back to Walnut and held them for a moment, trying to console the child to the best of their ability as she cried, small streams of “thank you” coming out in between the choked up sobs.

After a few minutes, Walnut had returned to the bed, once again holding Crumbles as Roguefort approached the doorway.

“You still need to warm up a bit more. Do you like Hot Cocoa, Miss-” Roguefort paused, while they certainly knew the girls name, Walnut had no idea who this cookie was, so they might as well keep their identity a secret. 

“O-oh! Walnut, I’m Walnut! And yes, I would love some Cocoa if you don’t mind, it’s been so long since I’ve last had some..”

“Then I’ll come back in just a moment with the biggest cup of cocoa you’ve ever seen.” The two smiled at each other as Roguefort exited the bedroom.

As they got into the kitchen, they finally let out a sigh of relief that had been held in for a long time. Though they had successfully made a heist tonight, they had managed to save an even better treasure.


End file.
